


Wolf and Wings

by Firewolf2132



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jedi in Xadia, Post Clone Wars, Xadia (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132
Summary: After crash-landing on an unknown planet, Jedi Padawan Anubis finds himself with few options. He decides that he may as well trust in the help of strangers until he can return to his master. But things get complicated when he discovers he is not the only one to land on this planet.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Nyx (Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wolf and Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Prince or Star Wars. I only own the OC I created for the story. They are the properties of their respective owners.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Midnight Desert, Xadia_

Nyx stretched her body out lazily and contentedly as she gazed at the dawn sky. Yesterday had gotten her a good bounty off of those humans fools. She just had to show up and they started throwing things at her. Thankfully, none of them had good aim. Not a single thing that they threw hit her. And it was easy to collect once they stopped.

"It ought to be easy to notch this junk off to someone, don't you think girl?"

The Ambler only grumbled in response. She didn't care so much about the stuff that Nyx put on her back. She enjoyed a good walk with her.

But right now, she just wanted to stay asleep. Nyx had asked her to walk further last night to reach the oasis, so she was a little more tired than usual.

"I know you don't care, but could you pretend to?" Nyx jokingly asked. "Wonder what we can find tomorrow. Think we... could..."

Nyx stopped talking when she saw something in the sky. It looked like a massive ball of fire falling through the sky. She saw as it sped through the sky, rocketing down towards the earth. She saw as it landed several miles away. A smoke trail made it possible to find out where it was now.

"What was that?"

Ambler grumbled.

"Not now girl. I'm being serious!" Nyx shot herself off of her feet. She had no idea whats he had just seen, but she had a feeling that it might be something valuable. Or if not, she might be able to take something and convince someone else that it was.

"Come on girl! I need you to get up."

The ambler had no such intentions. As long as the sun was still yet to rise, she would stay on the ground. No matter how much Nyx tried to lift her head to make her move, the girl gave her no help.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll go look at it myself. But I expect you to come and rescue me if things go south. Got it?"

The ambler snorted.

"Glad we understand each other."

Nyx lifted herself up with her wings and took off towards the smoke.

* * *

It took Nyx less time than she thought it would in order to reach the smoke source. It was only a few kilometers away, a distance easily covered by her having wings. And she arrived at her destination, she was surprised by what she saw. Something that she could only describe in one word.

A disaster.

There were massive chunks of broken metals scattered all across the ground. Some of them were still on fire, while others were simply shredded. And all of the metal was disbanded as if whatever it had been built into exploded upon impact.

_Psshh_

Nyx heard a sound coming from the other side of the wreckage. Curious, she silently took to the sky and went to look at the other side. She didn't see much, so she decided to go lower.

She started walking around the wreckage. So far, all she saw was torn metal. And the metal itself didn't seem all too impressive. It looked a lot like the metals humans used in their weapons. Maybe she could sell pieces of it to humans? She doubted that the more she thought of it. Humans weren't likely to buy from her.

There didn't seem to be anything of massive value in the chaos. No gold. No items. Just a broken craft.

Nyx was about to give and leave when she heard a sound. Footsteps. In her direction. She quickly moved to hide behind one of the larger metal chunks. When she felt safe enough, she peered out behind her chunk to see who it was that was walking.

In the midst of all of this chaos, there was one person standing in front of it. One person hiding inside of a cloak, placing long sticks on the ground. The stranger was meticulous with how he did it. He used a broken metal shard to dig small but deep holes into the ground. Three each. He then pulled out long sticks and placed each one inside of a hole.

Then he bought out helmets. They were like no helmets Nyx had ever seen. The helmets were white in color and had a distinctive T-shaped visor. They were also adorned with blue-gray markings. The markings were reminiscent of a wolf's face.

Nyx saw as the stranger placed all three helmets atop the sticks. That's when Nyx realized what the person was doing.

They holding a service for the dead.

She should leave. Nyx might be a survivalist and thief, but she had her standards. She didn't know what the stranger was doing, but she knew that the dead were being paid tribute to and respected. And she knew better than to mess with the dead. Besides, maybe she would find this person again another day.

Nyx was about to move away and leave the stranger some privacy when she saw something that caught her eye. Something metallic was running towards the stranger. It was running on two legs, with a rectangular head. It was made of metal, and it was moving on its own.

Nyx's eyes furrowed. What was that thing?

* * *

Anubis kept his face neutral as he gazed at the helmets he had just hung up. The helmets that had belonged to his comrades. Soldiers that he had fought back-to-back with against the Separatists. They may have been clones, but Anubis was inclined to trust his master's words. They were his allies. His friends. They were more than just the weapons they were designed as.

So what went wrong?

Boost. Comet. Sinker. Anubis didn't know why they had turned on him.

He had only gone to ask them for advice on a project. He couldn't see their faces through their helmets as they started firing at him. The fact that he always carried his lightsaber with him everywhere was the only reason he wasn't gunned down in an instant.

Ironically, the ship crash was probably the only reason he was still alive. He had hidden in the ship's ventilation system to avoid being shot. The clones might have turned on him, but they were still his friends only a few hours earlier. He didn't want to hurt them. Because of that, the malfunctioning steering system had to do it for him.

But now he had a new problem to deal with. He had no idea what this planet was. He had no idea how to get to the Mid Rim. And he had no idea how to contact his master. The communicators had been shot out during the skirmish.

His only option seemed to be to find the natives. He would have to hope that they would be friendly. And that they could speak Basic. He also hoped that they wouldn't be primitive, otherwise they might not be able to help him at all.

_*Boop*_

Anubis turned left and looked down. His companion droid was running up to him. A bipedal droid with a rectangular head and black sensors, Anubis had been maintaining BD-346 for the past few years. Even before the war, actually. He was a useful little droid.

"Find anything?"

*Boop*

"Sounds like it could be useful. Now we just need to..."

*Click*

Anubis heard a sound behind him. He was a female standing less than a mile away. A... unique female. She had apparently been staring at him and BD.

Who was she?

* * *

When the stranger turned around, Nyxx was able to get a good look at their face through the hood.

He was a male. That meant Nyx could refer to the person as a "he". Now that only left the question of what he was.

He had tanned skin, long dreadlocked hair with a white streak running from the center. His ears were pointed and as sharp as those of a canine. His hands hid claws, and his mouth hid fangs. His clothing consisted of a red short-sleeved tunic under a black vest, burgundy leggings, gray-colored finger-less gloves, dark brown boots, and a hood connected to his vest.

His eyes were likely the most striking feature he had. They were covered in black markings, and both irises were different colors. His left eye was deep gold, while his right eye was wine red.

Nyx could honestly say that she had never seen anyone like him. And she had gone to every corner of Xadia that she could manage.

"Sorry to interrupt. Saw your... thingie," Nyx said, pointing at the little metal thing beside the stranger. "I'll be going now."

Quickly unfurling her wings, Nyx took and off to go back to her ambler.

* * *

Anubis was going to ask the female to stay, but he got distracted.

At first glance, she almost resembled a deformed Zabrak. They were known for having horns. But their horns almost resembled spikes on their foreheads. The horns on her head were more akin to those of a Gorryl Slug in Kasshikk. They were curved on her head, almost resembling antlers. Also, Zabraks didn't have blue skin.

Or wings.

Anubis was going to speak to her, maybe ask for directions. Or ask the name of the planet. But she was gone in an instant. Anubis barely had time to react before she took off to the sky, her wine red wings flapping as they carried her farther and farther away.

BD walked next to Anubis.

_*Boop*_

"I was going to ask for directions. I got distracted by the wings."

_*Beep* *Boop*_

"That's... not a bad idea, actually. She's not too far."

Anubis closed his eyes and stretched out his hand. All living things had a unique signature through the Force. A signature that a trained Force-user could track. And Anubis was trained.

He closed his eyes and reached out one of his hands. He ignored the still flicking flames and the smell of debris. He focused only on the Force, and he let it flow through him.

He found her signature. It was a little... flighty, so it was hard to pin at first. But he caught her soon enough. And he knew where she was going now.

"Think we should take anything BD?"

_*Beep* *Beep*_

"Good idea."

Walking back to the ship, Anubis picked up the supplies he would need. Some rations, some mechanic pieces and tools, and something else his master might not approve of. The clones had taught him to use it.

Getting everything ready, Anubis set out to find the female. He had some questions to ask.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Anubis, Nyx, or anyone else on Xadia, another craft was tunneling towards the planet. A much larger craft. An enormous vessel that resembled a donut-shape that was missing a section of its circumference and it had a central sphere.

A Lucrehulk-class battleship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I will be stopping for now. I chose Nyx for this story because I found her character to be pretty fun. I actually enjoyed her, even though a lot of other people seemed to find her annoying.
> 
> As for Anubis and what he is, I will reveal that later. Once Anubis peels back a few of his layers and shows more vulnerability, I'll go into his origin. The only thing I will say right now is that he is a unique hybrid. Though you can probably already guess what clones squad he worked with. And who his master was.
> 
> Still, I'm willing to hear your guesses.
> 
> Also, the voice I hear for Anubis is Khary Payton. I would look him up, he's a good voice actor.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
